sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V4 Locations
)]] The Felled Forest: North The area was once green and wooded, however this portion of the island has since been logged through and the damage is plain to see. Large unkempt logs are scattered across the clear-cut area, caught amongst the endless stumps and what sparse foliage is available, which provides little cover. The area is silent, with little to no noise to be heard, creating an eerie sense of isolation. : Danger Zone: Day 11 (Fifth Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *Flowerhead (Liam Brooks, Jason Harris, Nathan Choultard, Maf Tuigamala) *The Dilemma (Janet Binachi, Rob Jenkins, Tobias Elwin) *Everybody's Changing (Phillip Ward, Dominic Stratford, Tiffany Baker, William Hearst) *Clean and Righteous (Kris Hartmann, Amber Whimsy) *Somewhere That's Green (Deidre Paul, Jennifer Perez, William Davis) *No News is Good News (Lily Maclaughlin, Miranda Merchant, Sarah Atwell) *The Cries of the Voiceless (Mary-Ann Warren, R.J. Lowe) *Some Fantastic (Morgan Leftowitz, Peter McCue, Maxwell Crowe, Jennifer Romita, Kaitlin Anderheim) *Walk Away (Omar Burton, Julian Avery) *On the Road Again (Sofia Martelli) *Late Dawns and Early Sunsets (Jasper-Declan MacDermott, Isaiah Garvey, Jimmy Brennan, Carly Dooley, Alex White) *Selfish (Sunil Savarkar, Jake Crimson, Garry Villette, Rena Peters) *Cool Ranch (Violet Druce, Michael Moretti, Jessie Anderson, Courtney Bradley, Alan Rickhall, Madeleine Smith, Jimmy Robertson) *Missing Those Lost (Carol Burke, Simon Grey, Rein Bumgarner, Hermione Miller, Gary Griffith, Kari Nichols) *Read The Fucking Manual (Sofia Martelli) *Encumbered by Shining Armor (Peter Siu) *Gypsy Rap (Brendan Wallace, Stacy Hart, Erik Laurin, Sarah Tan, Harun Kemal, Rashid Hassan, Sapphire McLeod) *They're Made Out Of Meat (R.J. Lowe, Mary-Ann Warren) *Broken Like the Sun (Julian Avery, Raidon Naoko, Mizore Soryu) *and you may say to yourself, "My god, what have I done?" (Content Warning) (Kimberly Nguyen, Rhory Anne Broderick) *Inevitability (Alexander Campbell, Jasper-Declan MacDermott, Alan Rickhall) *In Honesty, We Didn't Plan This Far (Dave Morrison, Helen Wilson, Kitty Gittschall, Leila Langford) *A way a lone a last (Jennifer Perez, Meredith Hemmings) *No Such Thing as a Perfect Plan (Aaron Hughes, Aston Bennett, Garry Villette, Sunil Savarkar, Aileen Borden, Milo Taylor, Charlotte DuClare, Zach Jamis) *So Close (Claire Lambert) Bodies: : Amber Whimsy (Lying on front, gunshot wound to chest) : Hermione Miller (Head seperated from body and pieces of right hand scattered around) : Omar Burton (Body near a stump, throat slit) : Jake Crimson (Face up, head on a cinderblock) : Alexander Campbell (Lying near a stump, missing an arm, bloodied up) : Milo Taylor (Lying face down in a pool of blood, neck blown apart) The Felled Forest: South The southern side of the felled forest is similar to the northern one, though it is more steeply sloped, angling up along the northern slope of the island’s central mountain. The footing is more treacherous here, with erosion having damaged much of the soil. : Danger Zone: Day 11 (Sixth Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid (Garrett Hunter, Jacqueline Myrie, Rose Codreanu, Rein Bumgarner) *Regrets (Everett Taylor, Janet Binachi, Kevin Harding) *Orientation (Darren Locke, Dallas Reynolds, Dawne Jiang, Alice Blake, Roman Jackson, Acacia Salinger) *Mad World (Joshua Krakowski, R.J. Lowe, Jessica Pentangeli, Alex Jackson, Eva Lancaster) *Bump in the Night (Claire Lambert, Julian Avery, David Meramac, Raina Morales, Dawne Jiang, Alice Boucher, Alan Rickhall, Jimmy Robertson) *Walk The Line (Reiko Ishida, Maxwell Lombardi, Vera Osborne) *Where Ther Is Fire, We Will Carry Gasoline (Albert Lions, Kris Hartmann) *Sequoia Throne (Saul Fetteralf, Sapphire McLeod) *Fucking Compasses... How Do They Work? (Rob Jenkins, Milo Taylor, Alex Jackson, Jessica Pentangeli, Simon Telamon) *They F**king Work Because Unpaired Electrions Spinning in the Same Direction (Nick Reid, Fiona Sparki, Nik Kronwall, Orpheus Campbell, Rizzo Vitoria) *She Bopped (Content Warning) (Carly Dooley, Sebastian Decartes, George Leidman, Jasper-Declan MacDermott) *Facile Princeps (Mia Kuiper, Quincy Jones, Tiffany Chanders, Raidon Naoko) *Instinct (Alex Jackson, Roman Jackson, Acacia Salinger, Joss Joiner, Jason Clarke, Jessica Pentangeli, Hayley Kelly, Ema Ryan, Kyle Portman) *...But That was Yesterday (Jason Harris) *Endings & Beginnings (Quincy Jones, Tiffany Chanders, Peter McCue, George Leidman, Kaitlin Anderheim, Mike Maszer, Joe Rios) *Make Your Own Kind of Music (Andrea Raymer, Allen Birkman, Roland Hayes, Dutchy Ayers, Alice Blake, Ash Morrison, Yelizaveta Volkova) *The Kindness of Strangers (Samantha Ridley, Adrian Staib, Reiko Ishida) *The Awkward Moment When You Realize Everyone You Love is Dead (Josée Trembley) *Can Fall Down (Andrea Raymer) *Beast of Burden (Maf Tuigamala, Jason Harris, Nathan Choultard) *Feel a Fear (Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth, Imraan Al-Hariq) Bodies: : Dallas Reynolds (Sprawled over a tree stump, neck blown apart, a wasp sting on right arm) : Everett Taylor (Lying face up, face beaten in and ribs cracked, arms crossed over chest) : Eva Lancaster (Face up on the ground, shot in the heart) : Vera Osborne (Lying on her back, shot through the eye and in the chest, a discarded shotgun with one bullet left barely metres away in a bush) : Albert Lions (Faceup on the ground, gunshot wound in torso) : Carly Dooley (At the bottom of a hill, head wounds) : Roman Jackson (Lying in the forest, smothered) : Jason Clarke (Lying on his back near Roman, shot twice in the chest) : Ash Morrison (Lying at the bottom of a hill, neck broken) : Mike Maszer (Lying face up on the ground, neck slashed and a coin in his mouth) : Adrian Staib (Lying on a hillside, gunshot wound to the head) The Sawmill The sawmill was the backbone of the island's infrastructure and as such, is very large; complete with a small series of bunkhouses for employees to live in as well as a small mess hall to provide food. Next to the main building are three logging trucks for delivering the wood, while they have no gas inside of them they still provide excellent cover. Inside the sawmill are many devices used to treat the wood and prepare it for shipping. The machines show some signs of use and there is still a thick layer of sawdust, but the blades aren't liable to move as the power has been shut off. : Danger Zone: Day 13 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *All That I've Ever Known (Cisco Vasquez, George Leidman, Ethan Kent, Feo Smith, Joe Rios, Duncan McMahon, Garrett Hunter, Kevin Harding, Jackie Maxwell, Brent Shanahan) *Clap For The Killers (Daisuke Nagazawa, Logan Reynolds, Kris Hartmann, R.J. Lowe) *Measure Once, Cut Twice (Samantha Ridley, Simon Fletcher, Mirabelle Nesa, Kaitlin Anderheim, Peter McCue, Jackie Maxwell) *Resistance (Lily Ainsworth) *Living In The Aftermath (Joss Joiner, John Smith, Sunil Savarkar, Celeste Beaumont, Kayla McArthur, Acacia Salinger, Roman Jackson, Simon Telamon) *False Hope (Gary Griffith, Rachel Gettys) *Fatal Fury (Maria Graham, Cassidy Wakemore, Maxwell Lombardi) *Down the Road, Not Across the Street (Maria Graham, Maxwell Crowe, Josie Vernon, David Meramac) *Pretty Handsome Awkward (Vivien Morin, Teo Weinstock, Nick LeMonde, Gracie Wainright, Mike Jeffries) *Act II: A Mirror Dimly (Content Warning) (Ilario Fiametta III, Rhory Anne Broderick) *House Made of Sticks (Garry Villette, Sunil Savarkar) *Altering the Deal (Aaron Hughes, Charlotte DuClare, Aileen Borden) *Destroya (Hayley Kelly, Ema Ryan) *You'll Have To Excuse Me, I'm Not At My Best (Madeleine Smith, Trent Savage, Violet Druce) *Everybody Knows (Kimberly Nguyen, Erik Laurin, Aaron Hughes) Bodies: : Simon Fletcher (Lying outside the sawmall, an arrow sticking out of his neck) : Jackie Maxwell (Lying a short distance away from Simon's body, an arrow sticking out her left eye) : Lily Ainsworth (Inside the logging truck, neck blown apart) : Cassidy Wakemore (Inside the Sawmill, dead from gunshot wounds to the stomach) : Mike Jeffries (Behind the Sawmill, stabbing and slashing wounds to the back of the neck) : Trent Savage (Lying outside, gunshot wounds to stomach) : Hayley Kelly (Lying outside, beaten and gunshot wound to the head) : Erik Laurin (Lying outside, gunshot wounds to arm and torso) : Damage: A section of the sawmill was destroyed in an explosion, and a sawblade dislodged in the blast was taken. It has also taken serious fire damage. The Mansion Passing through the large iron gates of the surrounding wall, the students find what used to be a magnificent mansion. While the majority of the building is still intact, there is a large chunk of roof as well as several walls missing in the westernmost part of the house where the master bedroom was located. The rest of the mansion is structurally intact, however anything of immediate value has been taken, leaving only minimal furnishings such as beds, tables, couches and the like. : Danger Zone: Day 3, Day 7, Day 8 Threads in chronological order: *"This one time, I had to use a lamp as a pillow" (Alexander Campbell, Jonathan Jarocki) *Don't go breaking my heart... (Hermione Miller, Harun Kemal, Rashid Hassan, Mia Kuiper, Logan Reynolds, Daisuke Nagazawa, Peter Siu, Eiko Haraguchi, Christopher Carlson) *Out and In (Content Warning) (Clio Gabriella, Maxwell Lombardi, Haruka Watanabe, Marybeth Witherspoon) *The Beggar King (Jeremy Franco, Liz Polanski, Mirabelle Nesa, Garrett Hunter, Madeleine Smith, Brendan Wallace) *Gravemakers and Gunslingers (Joe Rios) *Lonely, Side by Side (Josée Trembley) *Hurry Back (Alex White) Bodies: : Haruka Watanabe (Lying in one of the lower hallways with multiple stab wounds) : Marybeth Witherspoon (Lying outside a bedroom, shot multiple times) Southern Cliffs To the South of the mansion lies another small area of cliffs, again caused through natural erosion. Perhaps viewed as an eyesore or danger to children, the cliffs here have been tastefully cordoned off by a low chain fence, though it is only waist height. : Danger Zone: Day 5, Day 7 Threads in chronological order: *Feeling Kind of Anxious (Trent Hunter, Sally Connelly, Steven Hunt, Eric Lorenz, Petrushka Ivanova, Owen Rothschild, Violetta Lindsberg, Johnathan McDowell) *Caged in Like Animals (Garry Villette, Luke Templeton, Marion Summers, Clio Gabriella) *Keep Yourself Alive (Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth, R.J. Lowe, Imraan Al-Hariq, Mary-Ann Warren, Kevin Harding) *Don't Fear The Reaper (Neill Robertson, Robert Barron, Rachel Gettys) *Something Left To Save (Winnie Clark) *Everyday is like Sunday (Ema Ryan, Hayley Kelly, Jay Holland, Janet Binachi, Charlene Norris, Thea Kairos, Acacia Salinger, Mary-Ann Warren) *Into the Pit I Stare (Alex White) *The City on the Edge of Forever (Nick LeMonde, Jessica Pentangeli, Teo Weinstock) Bodies: : Eric Lorenz (Lying at the bottom of the chain fence, back broken) : Luke Templeton (Body on jagged rocks at cliff base, bullets wounds to head and chest, spine and limbs broken) : Trent Hunter (Lying on the ground, neck blown apart) : Winnie Clark (Lying against a rock, neck blown apart) : Charlene Norris (Propped up against a tree, shot in the right abdomen) : Jessica Pentangeli (Lying at the bottom of a cliff, wounds from fall) Northern Cliffs At one high point near the felled forest, the ground suddenly falls away, leaving a clear view of the sea, and a clear drop to the rocks below. This cliff, formed from crumbling ground caused by erosion, is a relative small area near the typically more gentle slopes, but still a potential hazard for the unwary. : Danger Zone: Day 11 (Seventh Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *We Are The Sleepyheads (Sierra Manning, Josie Vernon) *The Prime Time Of Your Life (Eve Walker-Luther, Sarah Atwell) *Sometimes Sancutary isn't that Far Away... (Chadd Crossen, Etain Brennan, Mary-Ann Warren, Courtney Bradley) *Your Cross to Bear (Imraan Al-Hariq, Cody Jenkins, Janet Claymont, David Meramac, Daniel Blessing, Maxwell Lombardi) *Fabuleux (Vivien Morin, Sofia Martelli, John Smith, Janet Claymont) *Our Last Days As Children (Jasper-Declan MacDermott, Alan Rickhall, Alexander Campbell) *Pull My Daisy, Tip My Cup (Erik Laurin) *So Give Me Something to Believe (Jacqueline Myrie, Joe Rios, Alice Boucher, Aston Bennett) *Refraction (Reiko Ishida, Samya Franklin, Zach Jamis) Bodies: : Eve Walker-Luther (Lying in the water at the foot of the cliffs with multiple cuts and stab wounds) : Chadd Crossen (Lying in the water, neck blown apart) : Cody Jenkins (Lying by the cliffs, multiple gunshot wounds to body with one hand flipping the bird) : Daniel Blessing (Some distance away from Cody's body, gunshot wound and eyes gouged) : John Smith (Broken Arm and smashed against the cliffs, lying in the water) The Swamp The north-most river splits into a smaller stream forming the swamp. The area is a mixture of smaller pools of muddy water that ranges from ankle to thigh-high depth. The water is separated by portions of muddy land scattered with low ferns and weeds. Students won't find much comfort in the land, though, as it too is difficult and uncomfortable to easily traverse, being home to what seem like endless insects and several species of small reptiles. But who knows...perhaps its inhospitable atmosphere could provide cover from those seeking new victims. :Danger Zone: Day 13 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *Masterpiece (Clio Gabriella) *Falling Sparrow (Tabi Gweneth) *The Worst Gun in the Game (Tiffany Baker) *Flicker (Kris Hartmann, Reika Ishida, Jacquard Broughten, Milo Taylor, Etain Brennan) *We All Start Somewhere (Rizzo Vitoria, Michelle O'Cain, Theo Behr, Orpheus Campbell) *Run From Your Troubles (Ridley Landon, Rena Peters) *Random Spawns are a Bitch (Felicia Carmichael, Samaya Boen-Hilstrand, Jacquard Broughten, Aislyn McCreery, Melissa Li) *Breathe In, Breathe Out (Violet Druce, Mike Moretti) *Hideaway (Liz Polanski, Milo Taylor, Alex White) *Take, Eat (Rachel Gettys, Daniel Blessing, Mirabelle Nesa, Jake Crimson, Maddy Stone, Courtney Bradley, Garrett Hunter, Jackie Maxwell) *Project Mayhem (Garrett Hunter) *No Valhalla For Pacifists (Dominic Stratford) *Dirty (Brock Mason, Luke Templeton, Alan Rickhall, Jimmy Robertson, Deidre Paul) *The Worst Bath Ever (Jennifer Romita, Francesca Fiametta, Marion Summers, Morgan Leftowitz) *The Most Important Meal of the Day (Rhory Anne Broderick) *Nothing But Soundwaves (Etain Brennan, Kris Hartmann, Ilario Fiametta III) *It's Everything's Nature to Fall (Peter Siu, Tiffany Baker, Eiko Haraguchi, William Hearst, Liam Brooks, Jason Harris) *You Don't Have to Do This (Lillian Hayes, Rob Jenkins) *Leaving Me Lonely Still (Jennifer Perez, Samantha Ridley, Nick Reid) *-.-- -.-- --.. (Isabel Guerra, Roland Harte, Leila Langford, Dave Morrison, Winnie Clark, Kitty Gittschall, Helen Wilson, Raidon Naoko, Mizore Soryu) *The Dead Flag Blues (Roland Harte, Raidon Naoko, Mizore Soryu, Julian Avery) *There's Always Room in the Swamp! (Dustin Royal, George Leidman) *Delirium (Dave Morrison) *Some People Care (Reiko Ishida, Sarah Xu, Bridget Connolly) *Lonely American Nights (Morgan Leftowitz, Tim Questiare, Celeste Beaumont, George Leidman) *Despair (Janet Binachi) *Tempting Fate (Ericka Bradley, Josée Trembley) *Panic Attack (Tabi Gweneth, Ivan Kuznetsov, Imraan Al-Hariq) *The Worse Things That We'll Do (Claire Lambert, Ilario Fiametta III) Bodies: : Reika Ishida (Lying on some drier ground, gunshot wound to the chest) : Deidre Paul (Floating face down in the marshy water) : Dominic Stratford (Body lying in swamp, face partially eaten) : Lillian Hayes (Lying beneath the water, shot in the head) : Roland Harte (Body in the water, shot in the chest) : Dustin Royal (Lying beneath the water, lungs filled with water) : Tim Questiare (Lying on the ground, stabbed in the stomach) : Dave Morrison (Lying face down near Roland) : Imraan Al-Hariq (Lying on the ground, gunshot wound to chest) : Claire Lambert (Lying on the ground, gunshot wound to chest) The Lighthouse Standing tall on a rocky cliff just behind the warehouses, the lighthouse overlooks the entire island. Sparsely furnished, it doesn't offer much shelter for a student looking for comfort - but climb the spiral stairs to the top, and thanks to a telescope positioned next to the light one would be able to see all the way to the Key at the opposite side of the island. : Danger Zone: Day 2 Threads in chronological order: *Jack Sparrow Irony (Sarah Tan, Sapphire McLeod, Stacy Hart, Morgan Leftowitz, Jennifer Romita) *Searching For Clues (Mike Maszer, Max Neill, Quincy Jones, Timothy Skula) *Out on a Tether (Andrea Raymer, Allen Birkman) *Suum Venite Faciamus Latere (Reiko Ishida, Mia Kuiper) *You Are On a Rock Floating Through Space (Trent Savage, Saul Fetteralf, Joss Joiner, Josie Vernon, Sarah Tan) *A Day Spent Believing (Violet Druce) *The Theory of Competition (Teo Weinstock, Jimmy Brennan) *The Aristocrats (Content Warning) (Jimmy Brennan, Alex White) Bodies: : Max Neill (Sprawled on the rocks, minor head wounds and crushed neck) : Teo Weinstock (Lying outside, wounds from misfiring shotgun) : Alex White (Lying inside with Jimmy, stabbed in the neck and stomach) : Jimmy Brennan (Lying inside with Alex, stab and shrapnel wounds) The Key Those that are able to make it through the mud, wet, and cold found in the swamp can find hope at the key. In the distance, a sailboat can be seen at the coast line. However as students move closer across the coarse sand they will find their hope to have been short-lived as unfortunately, the boat in question is merely a shipwreck amongst a small reef in the shallow water. : Danger Zone: Day 3, : Danger Zone: Day 11 (Eighth Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *The start of something truly absurd (Ema Ryan, Eve Walker-Luther, Ridley Landon, Michelle O'Cain, Robert Herrmann) *Cold, Wet, and Tired (Tyler Franklin, Evelyn Reed, Alex Jackson, Jessica Pentangeli) *Promise (Jessie Anderson) *Last Gasp (Robert Herrmann) *From White To Grey (Leila Langford, Hilary Strand) *The Lord's Mercy (Raidon Naoko, Alison Walworth, Maddy Stone) *The Moment of Truth (Mike Maszer, Josée Trembley, Orpheus Campbell, Cisco Vasquez, Rob Jenkins) *I Was a Teenage Hand Model (Autumn O'Leary, Madeleine Smith, Claire Lambert) *Float (Morgan Leftowitz, Josie Vernon, Celeste Beaumont) Bodies: : Robert Herrmann (In a watery grave some distance out to sea) : Hilary Strand (Buried by the entrance to the swamp, with a make-shift empty water bottle gravestone) : Alison Walworth (On the beach, gunshot wound) : Maddy Stone (Lying close to Alison, gunshot wounds to both ankles, both wrists and abdomen) : Rob Jenkins (Sunk in the water near a ledge) : Orpheus Campbell (Lying in the water near a ledge) '' : Jennifer Romita ''(With Morgan Leftowitz, head partially blown off) : Morgan Leftowitz (With Jennifer Romita, shot in the right thigh, left shoulder, and stomach) : Celeste Beaumont (Near Jennifer and Morgan, throat blown open) The Woods: Inland Making up most of the northern part of the island, the woods are deep and dark. Spreading second-growth trees, mainly fir and pine, block much of the light from reaching to the ferny undergrowth. Moss hangs thick from the branches, testament to the dank and moisture-laden air, while the occasional deer path shows that many animals still make this forest their home. These woods are those on the inland part of the island’s eastern side, and slowly angle upwards towards the island’s central mountain. : Danger Zone: Day 5, Day 6 Threads in chronological order: *Waking Up is Hard to do (Nick Reid, Andrea Raymer, Alex White) *I'll Need A Savior (Maria Santiago, Jay Holland, John Smith, Daniel Vaughan, Sunil Savarkar, Joss Joiner) *Keeping the Faith (Rachel Gettys, Sebastian Decartes, Theo Behr) *When the Bite Just Isn't Sharp Enough (Jacqueline Myrie, Alison Walworth, Tobias Elwin, Sofia Martelli, Michael Raynor, Celeste Beaumont, Kayla McArthur) *Accidental Acrophobia (Winnie Clark, Ricky Fortino, James Mulzet, Raine Schwarz, Thea Kairos, Jason Clarke, Ridley Landon, Rena Peters) *Hearing is Believing (Miranda Merchant, Sarah Atwell, Lily Maclaughlin) *If That Looking Glass Gets Broke (Dominic Stratford, Alexander Seymour) *Calculations (Rosa Fiametta, Madeleine Smith, Harun Kemal, Rashid Hassan) *Faraday's Cages (Liz Polanski, Charlotte DuClare, Dave Morrison, Isabel Guerra, Winnie Clark, Helen Wilson) *The Girl Who Played With Fire (Liz Polanski) *When My Fist Clenches, Crack It Open (Aaron Hughes, Lillian Hayes, Rob Jenkins, Aileen Borden, Milo Taylor, Richard Han, Jacquard Broughten) *Wind in the Willow (Marty Lovett, Jake Crimson, Aston Bennett, Anna Chase, Michelle O'Cain, Rachel Gettys, Ben Powell, Joshua Krakowski) *Too Late (Remy Kim, Katelyn Wescott, Josée Trembley, Cisco Vasquez, Joe Rios, Ash Morrison) *Sometimes to Free a Mind, You've Got to Crack a Skull (Courtney Bradley) *Seeking (Kimberly Nguyen) *Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This (Anna Chase) *Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly. (Neill Robertson, Robert Barron, Rachel Gettys) *Riddles Of Monsters (Mizore Soryu, Raidon Naoko, Maxwell Lombardi, Julian Avery) *Confiscate the Crown (Hayley Kelly, Thea Kairos, Mary-Ann Warren, Ema Ryan) *Friend is a Four Letter Word (Hayley Kelly) *A Quick Break (Robert Barron) *And Through the Woods (Alex White) : Bodies: :: Theo Behr (At the bottom of a small cliff, head wounds) :: Miranda Merchant (Lying next to a tree, neck slashed with the words 'selfish bitch' carved in her stomach) :: Katelyn Wescott (On the ground, neck slashed on one side) :: Courtney Bradley (Lying face-down on the ground, collar blown) :: Robert Barron (Lying near a campsite, frostbite on neck and throat blown open) The Woods: Coastal These are the woods on the island’s Eastern coast. The trees run nearly all the way to the see, allowing only a thin stretch of beach, which disappears altogether depending on the tide. : Danger Zone: Day 12 (Endgame) Threads in chronological order: *Droplets (Ericka Bradley, Rena Peters, Alexander Seymour) *A Solitude That Asks Nothing In Return (Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth, Etain Brennan, Clio Gabriella) *Obstacles In Our Path (Alice Blake, Tyler Franklin) *Words Can't Bring Me Down (Brock Mason, Steven Hunt, Kayla McArthur, Celeste Beaumont) *Darkness Within (Janet Binachi, Mizore Soryu, Lucy Ashmore, Samantha Ridley) *Time Is Not On Our Side (Rizzo Vitoria, Theo Behr, Dave Morrison, Isabel Guerra, Carla Conners, Orpheus Campbell, Charlotte DuClare) *Morning Comes Slowly (William Hearst, Trevor Duncan, Tiffany Baker, Jake Crimson) *Still Going Strong (Jennifer Perez, Phillip Ward, Marco Stonecastle, Rhory Anne Broderick, Alexander Seymour) *These Three Remain (Maddy Stone, Garry Villette) *How to Win Friends and Influence People (Content Warning) (Jeremy Franco, Rosa Fiametta) *So What Do We Do Now? (Anna Chase, Ben Powell, Alex Rasputin) *Fell Tidings (Rosa Fiametta) *Better to Have Lived and Lost... (Peter McCue, Kaitlin Anderheim) *Revenge is Best Served Cold (Thea Kairos, Evelyn Reed, Alexander Campbell, Jason Clarke, Charlene Norris, Jasper-Declan MacDermott) *Without Love, It Cannot Be Seen (Hayley Kelly, Ema Ryan, Kyle Portman, Charlene Norris) *Poise and Rationality (Jacqueline Myrie) *Slow Cheetah (Timothy Skula, Ilario Fiametta III) *Repercussions (Madelyn Prowers) *Wishing Well (Alice Boucher) *Could Have Been Worse (Aaron Hughes, Aileen Borden, Milo Taylor, Jacquard Broughten, Charlotte DuClare) *Streita (Dutchy Ayers) *Bloodgarden (Content Warning) (Liam Brooks, Leila Langford, Raine Schwarz, Ridley Landon, Colin Falcone, Vivien Morin, Dutchy Ayers, Kimberly Nguyen, Rachel Gettys, Neill Robertson, Jason Harris, Nathan Choultard) *One Final Bow (Colin Falcone, Tim Questiare) *A White and Soundless Place (Kimberly Nguyen, Dutchy Ayers, Liam Brooks) *Harlequin Girls (Hayley Kelly, Ema Ryan) *Paint it Black (Maxwell Lombardi, George Leidman, Hayley Kelly) *Never Take Friendship Personal (Jason Harris, Nathan Choultard, Maf Tuigamala) *Hatful of Hollow (Ema Ryan, Maf Tuigamala) *This is How the World Ends (Jason Harris) Bodies: : Trevor Duncan (Headless corpse lying face-down in woods) : Alex Rasputin (Lying further inland, neck blown apart) : Timothy Skula (On the beach, shot in the gut, head hit open on a rock) : Colin Falcone (Lying by himself, bled out from multiple wounds) : Kyle Portman (Lying on the ground, shot in the torso) : Madelyn Prowers (Slumped on a tree, neck blown apart, note nearby) : Tiffany Baker (Lying in the center of a makeshift garden, gunshot wound to the chest) : Vivien Morin (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wounds to both kneecaps and groin, face smashed in) : Ridley Landon (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wound to the chest) : Raine Schwarz (Lying in a makeshift garden, shot in the side of the torso) : Maf Tuigamala (Lying in a pool of blood in a small clearing, shot through the head and heavily lacerated) : Dutchy Ayers (Lying face up some distance away from the remains of the garden, gunshot wound in the back) : George Leidman (Lying face down, neck snapped) : Rachel Gettys (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wound to the chest) : Neill Robertson (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wound) : Nathan Choultard (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wound) : Liam Brooks (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wound) : Jason Harris (In a watery grave) The Woods: South-Eastern These are the woods that run in a narrow band which separates the mansion from the residential district. Closer to the mansion, the woods have a more manicured look, as though the trees were culled and planted in such a way as to maximize aesthetics, though they have had clearly not been cared for in a while. : Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 9 onwards (Second Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *Your Own Personal War Room (William Sears) *Woods of Paranoia (Marty Lovett, Jimmy Brennan, Carly Dooley, Keith Christoph, Phillip Ward, Marybeth Witherspoon, Christopher Carlson, Maria Graham, Francine Moreau) *Thanatos (Nick Reid) *My Kingdom for a Plan! (Aaron Hughes, Richard Han, Lillian Hayes, Tom Guthrie, Aileen Borden, Andrew Mitchell, Hermione Miller) *This Scene Is About a Hat (Kimberly Nguyen, Jeremy Franco) *Dimer (Sarah Xu, Roland Hayes, Bridget Connolly, Kimberly Nguyen, Dutchy Ayers) *Peacemaker (Tabi Gweneth, Ivan Kuznetsov, Nick Reid) *If You Don't, Don't (Logan Reynolds) *Camping in the Woods (Alex White) *"Grace" Under Pressure (Jay Holland, Janet Binachi, David Matson) *✝ (Content Warning) (Ilario Fiametta III, Rhory Anne Broderick) *Make/Break (Hayley Kelly, Kyle Portman, Ema Ryan, Jennifer Romita, Morgan Leftowitz, Francesca Fiametta) *White Sparrows (Tabi Gweneth, Madeleine Smith, Ivan Kuznetsov, Maria Graham, Jacqueline Myrie, Janet Binachi, Jay Holland, David Meramac) Bodies: : Francine Moreau (Reduced to a charred headless skeleton in the middle of a burnt-out clearing) : David Matson (Lying on the ground; jaw, elbow, head, and body beaten and bloody) : Damage: A small section of the forest was set on fire by the flare. The Docks Those expecting quick and easy escape will find themselves out of luck when they find themselves at the docks. They are a long L-shaped series of sturdy wooden planks with multiple spaces for boats to park. The boards are often wet and slick during turbulent weather and one slip could send a student into the salty sea below. : Danger Zone: Day 7 Threads in chronological order: *Stay Sane Inside Insanity (Jennifer Perez, Yelizaveta Volkova, George Leidman, Victoria Logan, Sebastian Decartes) *Walkabout (Darren Locke, Jamie Li, Sarah Tan, Lily Ainsworth, Nik Kronwall, Fiona Sparki) *Final Third Foul (Phillip Ward, Jennifer Perez, Alexander Seymour, Jimmy Brennan, Marco Stonecastle, Duncan McMahon, Maria Graham, Cassidy Wakemore) *So Strange I Remember You (Daniel Kensrue, Claire Lambert, JJ Sturn) *In Theory, This Should Be Easy (Kimberly Nguyen, Steven Hunt, Aislyn McCreery, William Hearst, Felicia Carmichael) *The Strength to Stand Again (Peter Siu, Brendan Wallace) *Livebait (Garry Villette, Saul Fetteralf, Sunil Savarkar, Kris Hartmann, Kitty Gittschall) *Loyalty Rewarded (Aaron Hughes, Aileen Borden) *from the chasm to the core (Rhory Anne Broderick) *We Need To Stop Meeting Like This (Madeleine Smith, Ericka Bradley) Bodies: : Daniel Kensrue (Propped up against the back of the bait shop, gunshot wound to his eye) : Phillip Ward (On the beach by the dock, head beaten in) : Aislyn McCreery (Lying in a watery grave) : Sunil Savarkar (In a watery grave, legs blown off) : Kitty Gittschall (Lying inside the bait shop, multiple stab wounds to chest and stomach) : Aileen Borden (Near the dock, gunshot wound in chest) : Rhory Anne Broderick (Lying outside, gunshot wound to the head) : Madeleine Smith (In a watery grave, gunshot wounds to chest) The Beach: North As students move away from the residential area, they will find a large coastline and a long section of beach. Lining the coastline is an area of small rocks that form a layer that students will have to cross before they reach the beach itself. The sand is wet and grainy, studded with rocks and seashells with occasional pieces of driftwood scattered across it. It is a peaceful place to sit and contemplate life - as well as death. : Danger Zone: Day 7, Day 10 (Third Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *Testing Faith... 1...2...3 (Chris Davidson, Allen Birkman, Brendan Wallace, Clio Gabriella) *Under The Sea Is Where No One Wants To Be (Carol Burke, Kari Nichols, Rein Bumgarner, Simon Grey) *No Rest for the Wicked (Augustus MacDougal, Maxwell Lombardi, Harold Fisher) *Come & See (Erik Laurin, Mike Maszer, Jasper-Declan MacDermott, Liz Polanski, Timothy Skula, Max Neill) *Milk of Human Kindness (Albert Lions, Isaiah Garvey, Adrian Staib, Andrew Mitchell, Kevin Warick) *Youth and Beauty Brigade (Colin Falcone, Tim Questiare, Jacob Charles) *I Swear I Won't Shoot (Gloria Benson, Micheal Raynor, Alex White) *Castles in the Sand (William Davis) *Darken Your Clothes and Strike a Violent Pose (Jacqueline Myrie, Reiko Ishida, Courtney Bradley, Jimmy Robertson, Alan Rickhall, Ash Morrison) *Hmmmn (Kari Nichols, Zach Jamis, Sammy Franklin) *Waves of Devotion (Mary-Ann Warren) *First Breath After Coma (Jasper-Declan MacDermott) *Cracking (Aston Bennett, Alice Boucher) *The Cavalry Arrives (Jacqueline Myrie, Samantha Ridley, George Leidman, Alice Blake, Yelizaveta Volkova, Jason Harris, Nathan Choultard, Maf Tuigamala, Joss Joiner, Mizore Soryu, Raidon Naoko, Helen Wilson, Saul Fetteralf, Bridget Connolly, Reiko Ishida, Sarah Xu, Peter McCue, Kaitlin Anderheim, Alex Jackson, Sarah Tan, Raymond Dawson, Cisco Vasquez, Allen Birkman, Josée Trembley, Andrea Raymer, Isabel Guerra, Zach Jamis, Alex White, Peter Siu, Brendan Wallace, Anna Chase, Felicia Carmichael) *Boats and Birds (Zach Jamis, Mizore Soryu, Raidon Naoko) *Oxidation (Sarah Xu, Reiko Ishida, Bridget Connolly) Bodies: : Augustus MacDougal (Lying strangled on the sand outside the cave in the cliff face) : Harold Fisher (Lying near Augustus, gunshot would to the forehead) : Jimmy Robertson (Lying on his back, shot once in the stomach) : Helen Wilson (Lying by the treeline) : Jasper-Declan MacDermott (In a watery grave, throat blown apart) The Beach: East To the east of the mansion is another small beach, clearly a private area enjoyed by the former owners of the large building. This beach is clear of refuse, though the sand and rocks are of no higher quality than that of the northern beaches. : Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 10 (Fourth Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *False Awakening (Sarah Xu, Dutchy Ayers, Jason Clarke, Roland Hayes, Brendan Wallace) *Stamina (Yelizaveta Volkova, Victoria Logan, Garry Villette) *D-Day (Bridget Connolly, Kimberly Nguyen, Steve Barnes, Kris Hartmann, Sarah Xu, Christopher Carlson, Dutchy Ayers, Jason Clarke, Brendan Wallace, Roland Hayes) *Unquestioned Answers (Ilario Fiametta III, Jackson Ockley) *Sorry, Mom. Sorry, God. (Hayley Kelly, Kyle Portman, Ema Ryan, James Mulzet) *Follow Them Size Fives (Ricky Fortino) *Life's a Beach (Marty Lovett, Joshua Krakowski, Aston Bennett, Michelle O'Cain, Anna Chase) *Just Close Your Eyes (Courtney Bradley, Rekka Saionji, William Sears) *High Tides and High Hopes (William Hearst, Kari Nichols, Tiffany Baker) *Fairytale of New York (Acacia Salinger) *And I Need You To Recover... (Simon Telamon, Tyler Franklin) *A Day at the Beach (Ericka Bradley, Logan Reynolds, Jamie Li, Ricky Fortino) *Still in the Dark (Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth) *Tactic Static (Michael Moretti, Violet Druce, Sarah Atwell, Alice Boucher) *The Guilty Ones (Content Warning) (Hayley Kelly, Ema Ryan) *In My Restless Dreams (Josie Vernon, Sierra Manning) *Tabula Rasa (Brendan Wallace) *The Youngest Was The Most Loved (Ema Ryan, Sapphire McLeod, Hayley Kelly) *The Use of Common Sense is Authorized (Charlene Norris, Thea Kairos, Acacia Salinger, Mary-Ann Warren) *The Stoner Always Dies (Jay Holland, Hayley Kelly, Janet Binachi, Ema Ryan) *A Slight Change of Plans (Garrett Hunter, Eiko Haraguchi, Jeremy Franco, Harun Kemal, Simon Telamon, Jay Holland, Acacia Salinger, Michael Moretti, Violet Druce, Jennifer Perez) Bodies: : James Mulzet (By the treeline, decapitated) : Tyler Franklin (Lying on his back, cremated) : Jamie Li (Lying by the water, stabbed in the chest) : Sapphire McLeod (At the shoreline, shot through both the chest and head) : Sierra Manning (By the treeline, covered in a few flowers, blood around mouth) The Parish The parish is set somewhat apart from the main village, and takes the form of a non-denominational chapel. Designed in a classic format with several rows of pews facing a raised stage, it nonetheless doesn't boast any traditional religious icons out in the open. Cupboards and closets contain an assortment of bibles, crucifixes, copies of the Torah, and other items of worship - as well as a few bottles of a particularly good brandy stashed behind the pulpit. Seems someone had their own way of getting closer to God. : Danger Zone: Day 8 Threads in chronological order: *Resolve (Claire Lambert, Nick LeMonde, Teo Weinstock, Julian Avery, Marybeth Witherspoon, Liz Polanski) *Penny For Your Thoughts? (Violetta Lindsberg) *Hysteria (Staffan Kronwall, Brent Shanahan, Alicia Murazek) *Jesus Loves the Little Children (Jacqueline Myrie, Alison Walworth, Annaliese Hansen, Lily Maclaughlin, Kevin Harding, Andrea Raymer, Allen Birkman) *Surely God Is In This Place (Raidon Naoko) *Reduction (Bridget Connolly, Sarah Xu, Trent Savage) *Me And A Gun (Alice Boucher) *May the Lord Accept This Sacrifice at Our Hands (Peter Siu, Jessie Anderson, Imraan Al-Hariq) *Sacrifice Sheep to GOD! (Anna Chase, Kitty Gittschall, Brendan Wallace, Peter Siu) *Full Circle (Teo Weinstock, Alex White, Nick LeMonde, Jessica Pentangeli) *Dead-End Scenario (Aston Bennett, Peter Siu, Saul Fetteralf, Zach Jamis, Raidon Naoko, Ema Ryan) *And You Will Never See This Face Again (Leila Langford) Bodies: : Chris Davidson (Buried on the parish grounds, crudely decapitated) : Brent Shanahan (Inside the chapel, chest impaled on a broken pew) : Violetta Lindsberg (Outside the entrance to the chapel, neck blown apart) : Alicia Murazek (Inside the chapel, lying strangled by the doors) : Lily Maclaughlin (Outside the chapel, neck slashed) : Jessie Anderson (Inside the chapel, stomach eviscerated) : Peter Siu (Outside the chapel, multiple gunshot wounds) : Zach Jamis (Outside the chapel, throat slit) : Saul Fetteralf (Outside the chapel, gunshot wound to the back) : Leila Langford (Outside the chapel, throat blown apart) : Damage: The inside of the chapel was destroyed by an explosion, with pews scattered all over the place. The Ranger Station The ranger station is a small cottage tucked into the lee of the mountain, surrounded by the debris from the mining operation. The three-room building (consisting of a small kitchenette/lounge area, an office, and a bathroom) is full of filing cabinets and records from the mine, the logging operation, and various other small enterprises. Predominant are records pertaining to local wildlife and plants. The station appears untouched, leaving the impression that whoever manned it simply left one day and never came back. : Danger Zone: Day 6 Threads in chronological order: *Misty Mountain Hop (Jacob Charles, Ben Powell) *One of Three (Rosa Fiametta, Vera Osborne, Craig Hoyle, Trent Savage, Maria Santiago, Jacquard Broughten, Kevin Harding, Jay Holland, John Smith, Joss Joiner, Sunil Savarkar) *Act I: General Anesthetic (Jackson Ockley, Ilario Fiametta III, Michael Moretti, Violet Druce) *House of the Rising Sun (Ethan Kent, Feo Smith, Isabel Guerra, Dave Morrison, Winnie Clark, Helen Wilson, Roland Harte, Kitty Gittschall, Charlotte DuClare) *Second Verse Same as the First (Alex Jackson, Jessica Pentangeli) *...Because I Can't Make It On My Own (Simon Telamon, Madeleine Smith, Clio Gabriella, Gracie Wainright, Nick LeMonde, Cisco Vasquez, Teo Weinstock, Josée Trembley, Jessica Pentangeli) *Out of Sight, Out of Mind (Reiko Ishida, Joe Rios, Aston Bennett) *The Girl With the Thorn in Her Side (Ema Ryan) Bodies: : Maria Santiago (Lying at the treeline, neck slashed) : Jackson Ockley (Lying inside, shot in the eye) : Ethan Kent (Propped up against the door to the cabin, neck blown apart with a note in his hand) : Feo Smith (Lying just a few feet from Ethan, neck blown apart) : Gracie Wainwright (Lying on her side, bleeding from the head) : Joe Rios (Lying inside, multiple gunshot wounds to chest and arm) : Damage: The kitchen window and the TV in the bedroom are wrecked, and both surveillance cameras in the office have been ripped out the wall. The Infirmary This small infirmary on the outskirts of town will present a useful shelter for any student not wanting to venture into the larger residential district. Although clearly not equipped for any serious medical treatment, it still carries a good supply of equipment designed to stabilize patients. Alternately, the beds could mean a night of comfort, and the quarantine room could provide excellent shelter to those desperate for a hiding place. : Danger Zone: Day 3 Threads in chronological order: *Intravenous Nightmare (Sarah Atwell, Adrian Staib, Simon Fletcher, Ben Powell, Jacob Charles) *Wakey wakey, sunshine... (Christopher Carlson) *Filling prescriptions (Raymond Dawson, Brendan Wallace, Jaclyn Krusche, Neill Robertson, Charlotte Cave, Robert Barron, Sarah Tan) *The Wrong Tool for the Job (Sarah Atwell) *Can't I Just Die A Disney Death? (Samya Franklin, Aislyn McCreery, Felicia Carmichael, Melissa Li, Johnathan McDowell, Kayla McArthur, Sebastian Decartes) *And Knowledge Itself, is Power (Bridget Connolly, Sarah Xu, Simon Telamon, Mia Kuiper) *Confessional (Yelizaveta Volkova, Alice Blake) *Surgical Interventions (Helen Wilson) *Vitriol (Joe Rios, Aston Bennett, Alice Boucher) *Failing to Reappear (Raidon Naoko, Fiona Sparki, Josée Trembley, Charlotte DuClare, Aaron Hughes, Aileen Borden, Ericka Bradley, Zach Jamis) *Some Kind of Righteous (Ilario Fiametta III) Bodies: : Jaclyn Krusche (Lying in one of the rooms, face beaten in and covered in a white sheet) : Charlotte Cave (Lying directly next to Jaclyn, speared through the abdomen and covered in a white sheet) : Kayla McArthur (Lying in the doorway, collar exploded, covered in a white sheet) : Johnathan McDowell (Lying near Kayla, run through with a sword, covered in a white sheet) : Sebastian Decartes (Lying near Johnny, shot in the chest, covered in a white sheet) : Mia Kuiper (Buried in a shallow grave outside the infirmary) : Fiona Sparki (Slumped inside, multiple gunshot wounds) : Charlotte DuClare (Lying inside, multiple gunshot wounds) : Josee Trembley (Lying inside, gunshot wound to the head) : Damage: The inside of the infirmary has been badly trashed. Town Center The center of town is picturesque, flower beds surrounding a large fountain. Large amounts of graffiti mark the fountain's edge, most of it pertaining towards the fact that the centerpiece of the fountain is a carved naked woman with arms outstretched. A well-traveled road leads down to the docks, and a second road leads towards the felled forest. This area also includes the houses closest to the center. : Danger Zone: Day 6 Threads in chronological order: *Ten Shades of Gray (Warren Brown, Omar Burton, Jessica Pentangeli, Alex Jackson, Fiona Sparki, Nik Kronwall, Maria Graham, Dustin Royal, Cassidy Wakemore, Mizore Soryu, Zach Jamis, Samya Franklin , Simon Fletcher, Ash Morrison, Christopher Carlson) *Fountain of Youth (Trent Savage, Craig Hoyle, Haruka Watanabe, Owen Rothschild, Duncan McMahon, David Meramac, Nik Kronwall, Fiona Sparki) *Stay Frosty (Yelizaveta Volkova , Colin Falcone, Alice Blake, Jacob Charles, Tim Questiare , Victoria Logan) *Feral Intelligence (Kris Hartmann, R.J. Lowe, Mary-Ann Warren, Eiko Haraguchi, Aston Bennett) *Where Have All the Flowers Gone? (Kimberly Nguyen) *Nothing Really Matters (Janet Binachi) *Don't Let The Bedbugs Bite (Ericka Bradley, Madeleine Smith) *We Can Live with the Sadness (Kimberly Nguyen, Reiko Ishida, Ema Ryan) *Everybody Loses (Kimberly Nguyen, Reiko Ishida, Ericka Bradley, Ivan Kuznetsov, Ilario Fiametta III) Bodies: : Warren Brown (Lying in the flower bed, shot in the chest) : Craig Hoyle (By the fountain, gunshot wound in the abdomen) : Owen Rothschild (Lying next to Craig, axe wound to the head) : R.J. Lowe (Lying near the BKA crate) : Ericka Bradley (Facedown on the ground, gunshot wounds in back) : Reiko Ishida (Not far from Ericka, multiple gunshot wounds) : Ivan Kuznetsov (Outside a burnt house, multiple gunshot wounds) : Ilario Fiametta III (Outside a burnt house, self-inflicted gunshot wound) Destroyed Cell Phone Tower This was once the sole cell phone reception tower on the island, largely responsible for its internet and phone contact with the outside world. Now, however, it is nothing but a twisted, dangerous ruin, strewn with wreckage, having been destroyed by Danya’s henchmen during the preparation of the island. They did a thorough job; a close inspection reveals that nothing of use remains. : Danger Zone: Day 5 (morning only), Day 9 Threads in chronological order: *And So It Begins, The Epic Struggle Of Man And Bear (JJ Sturn, Daniel Vaughan, Harold Fisher, Isaiah Garvey) *Can't Fall Down (Andrea Raymer, Allen Birkman, Julian Avery, Claire Lambert, Roland Harte, Kitty Gittschall, Alice Boucher) *The Spark (Jimmy Brennan) *"Can You Hear Me Now?" (Saul Fetteralf, William Davis, Logan Reynolds, Sapphire McLeod, Mirabelle Nesa) *Corpsewalker (Kris Hartmann, Raymond Dawson, Annaliese Hansen, Janet Claymont) *Aching Chest and Blurry Sight (Cisco Vasquez, Josée Trembley, Meredith Hemmings, Mike Maszer, Maxwell Crowe, Gracie Wainright, Teo Weinstock, Nick LeMonde, Jessica Pentangeli) *This Will Eat You Alive (Ilario Fiametta III, Rhory Anne Broderick, Claire Lambert) Bodies: : Robert Lerger (Buried in a shallow grave a short distance from the tower) : Etain Brennan (Lying near Janet, shot several times in the chest and neck) : Janet Claymont (Impaled on a strut by the ruins of the tower) : Maxwell Crowe (Crossbow bolt to the heart, lying about 200 metres from the tower) The Mountain This is the central mountain, which commands a view of most of the island, though this will be of limited use in many parts due to the cover of trees. The mountain itself is lightly wooded, though the top has been cleared and a bench set up, facing west, with a perfect view (at the right time of day) of the setting sun. A trail allows access to the mountaintop. :Danger Zone: Day 12 (Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *Dude, how come I feel like I'm not in Kansas anymore? (Joshua Krakowski, Remi Pierce, Everett Taylor, Albert Lions, Augustus MacDougal) *The 8-Ball Knows (Saul Fetteralf, Garry Villette, Cyrille LaBlanche, Miranda Merchant) *Hungover in Hell (Tyler Franklin) *Unbearable (Megan Nelson) *Haven't You Got Eyes in Your Head? (Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth, Keith Christoph) *It's A New Day (Reiko Ishida, Tobias Elwin, Raina Morales) *The Only Way Is Up (Leila Langford, Jeremy Franco, Cody Jenkins, Jimmy Brennan, Jason Harris, Liam Brooks, Nathan Choultard, Maf Tuigamala) *instinct•algorithm (Omar Burton, Charles Dawson, Maddy Stone, Clio Gabriella, Hilary Strand, Kevin Harding, Mirabelle Nesa, Jackie Maxwell, Mizore Soryu) *The Hills Are Alive (Samaya Boen-Hilstrand, Felicia Carmichael, Aislyn McCreery, Melissa Li) *What Are Little Girls Made Of? (Content Warning) (Ethan Kent, Feo Smith) *Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows... (Tiffany Chanders, Quincy Jones, Jacquard Broughten, William Davis) *A Moment Remembered (Sarah Atwell, Alice Boucher, Christopher Carlson) *Empire Ants (Morgan Leftowitz, Jennifer Romita, Marion Summers, Francesca Fiametta) *Cliff Richard (Richard Han) *Walk On Water Or Drown (Dustin Royal, Marion Summers, Garry Villette, Sunil Savarkar, Rena Peters) *But I Might Die Tonight (Kimberly Nguyen, Josie Vernon, Sierra Manning, Maxwell Crowe, David Meramac, Kevin Harding) *What Goes Up... (Raymond Dawson, Annaliese Hansen) *Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes (Peter McCue, Kaitlin Anderheim) *The Lesson Today is How to Die (Andrea Raymer, Alex White) *Better Days (Jennifer Perez) *I Will Follow You into the Dark (Jennifer Perez, Melissa Li, Nick Reid, Maf Tuigamala, Jason Harris, Nathan Choultard) *I Am Jack's Inflamed Sense of Rejection (Garrett Hunter, Fiona Sparki, Jeremy Franco) *Intermission (Madeleine Smith) *Into The Jaws of Hell (Maxwell Lombardi, Raidon Naoko) *You Already Know How This Ends (Julian Avery, Maxwell Lombardi, Alice Boucher) *Retribution (Maxwell Lombardi, Raidon Naoko) *Reflection (Reiko Ishida) *Over the Hill (Alex White) *Serendipity (Reiko Ishida) *Burn On (Kimberly Nguyen, Erik Laurin, Kris Hartmann, Garry Villette, Saul Fetteralf) Bodies: : Remi Pierce (Lying on a mountain ledge, neck blown apart) : Megan Nelson (Inside a cave, mauled and partially eaten) : Keith Christoph (Lying on a path on the western side of the mountain, head beaten to a pulp) : Tobias Elwin (Lying on ground, gaping hole in neck) : Raina Morales (Lying on ground near Tobias, face bloodied post-mortem, little bruising) : Samaya Boen-Hilstrand (Lying on her back at the edge of a clearing, bite marks on her arm) : Christopher Carlson (Lying on his back near a cliff edge, scalpel wound to the chest, bled out) : Melissa Li (Lying on the ground, gaping hole in neck) : Nick Reid (Lying on his back near Melissa, beaten, impaled through the abdomen, right eye destroyed, and estoc jammed in right arm) : Maxwell Lombardi (Lying at the foot of a cliff, multiple gunshot wounds to his body, stab wound to groin and mouth blown to shreds) : Garry Villette (Lying face up not far from the bench, body badly burned and lower leg missing) : Kris Hartmann (Lying not far from Garry, a stab wound in her back) : Alice Boucher (Lying face up, gunshot wound in chest) : Julian Avery (Lying a few feet away from Alice, stabbed in the stomach) The Mine Back in the early days of the island, the residents tried to mine the mountain for gold. The mountain, however, produced nothing, and after they reached the other side, the miners gave up. The leftover buildings serve as testament to the failed expedition. The wood buildings are very aged, creaking when a strong wind blows by. There are still pieces of old equipment that are scattered throughout the surrounding area, now serving little use to the island's inhabitants. : Danger Zone: Day 8, Day 10 (BKA) Threads in chronological order: *Wake Me Up... (Reiko Ishida, Remy Kim, Maxwell Lombardi, Josée Trembley) *Just Like a Hangover, But Without All the Fun (Annaliese Hansen, Frankie Watson, Rhory Anne Broderick, Ericka Bradley) *The Outsider (Kevin Warick, Charlotte DuClare, David Matson, David Anderson, Vanessa Struthers) *Fight or Flight (Charles Dawson, Maddy Stone, Raidon Naoko, Clio Gabriella) *Heartbeat Symphony (Alice Boucher, Sarah Atwell, Brock Mason, Alan Rickhall, Jimmy Robertson, Hilary Strand, Mia Kuiper, Leila Langford) *Shore Leave (Roland Harte, Kitty Gittschall, Jacquard Broughten) *And As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse (Anna Chase, Joshua Krakowski, Marty Lovett, Aston Bennett, Michelle O'Cain, Richard Han) *Where Was My Brain? (Nathan Choultard, Adrian Staib, Andrew Mitchell, Maf Tuigamala) *Requiem for a Rock Star (Marty Lovett, Kevin Harding, Maxwell Lombardi) *Cruel Justice (Content Warning) (Maxwell Lombardi, Alice Boucher, Sarah Atwell) *The Lost Boys (Trent Savage, Erik Laurin, Joe Rios) *Sympathy for the Devil (Alex White) *The Golden Treehouse (Meredith Hemmings, Aston Bennett) Bodies: : Vanessa Struthers (Lying inside the entrance to one of the buildings, shot in the back) : Frankie Watson (Lying on his back several yards from a building, many stab wounds on his left side and a gunshot wound to the right side of his stomach) : Charles Dawson (Lying face down near some bushes several yards from the body of Frankie Watson, gunshot wounds to his head, the back of his left shoulder, his stomach, and knee) : Brock Mason (Head blown off by a high calibre round, duct tape and trussed up, tape half removed) : Richard Han (Lying near entrance to the mines, killed by long fall) : Michelle O'Cain (Outside one of the mine shacks, shot in the chest) : Kevin Harding (Lying in a mine shack, stabbed through the torso and head) : Sarah Atwell (In the changing rooms of a cabin, beaten savagely and clothes ripped. Neck sliced open) The Tunnels The tunnels, as the result of the failed mining experiment on the island, are rather simple, leading into the mountain and heading out towards the mansion grounds. While the entrance from the mine is still clear, the entrance from the grounds is more overgrown with thick foliage as if the owner of the mansion wished for it to be kept as invisible as possible and prevent the local populace from trespassing. It is hard to breathe and almost impossible to see without a light source down in the mine. These tunnels stretch all throughout the Northern part of the island, allowing access at several points in the felled forest and near the beach. : Danger Zone: Day 8 onwards (First Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *One Lucky SOB (Simon Telamon) *A Light In The Dark (Daisuke Nagazawa, Logan Reynolds) *Two Roads Diverged In A Dark Hellhole (Simon Grey, Raidon Naoko) *The Final Countdown (Jamie Li, Zach Jamis, Samya Franklin) *Extinguishing the Light of the Future (Peter McCue, Kaitlin Anderheim, Maxwell Crowe, Cyrille LaBlanche, Garry Villette, Miranda Merchant, Saul Fetteralf) *Out Of The Darkness And Into The Light (Cyrille LaBlanche, Reiko Ishida, Sally Connelly, Garry Villette) *Tunnel Vision (Tim Questiare, Colin Falcone, Tony Russo) *Behold this compost! behold it well! (Rhory Anne Broderick) *Bats & Rats & Blind Cave Salamanders (Charles Dawson, Gloria Benson, Quincy Jones, Raidon Naoko, Jessie Anderson, Helen Wilson, Tiffany Chanders) *There is a Light (Katelyn Wescott, Marion Summers, Aston Bennett) *Spelunking (Jennifer Perez, Nick Reid, Phillip Ward, Tom Guthrie, Aaron Hughes) *Ishida Hunting (Remy Kim, Josée Trembley, Katelyn Wescott) *The Man-slut, the Cocktease and the Lover (Ethan Kent, Duncan McMahon, Feo Smith, Haruka Watanabe, Francesca Fiametta, Liz Polanski) *Fuck. (Mike Jeffries, Madeleine Smith) *Axes Aren't Efficient For Grinding (Marybeth Witherspoon, Logan Reynolds, Daisuke Nagazawa) *Carpe Noctum (Nathan Choultard, Jason Harris, Maf Tuigamala, Leila Langford, Liam Brooks, David Anderson, Nick Reid) *It Knows Nothing of Whim (R.J. Lowe, Rekka Saionji, Mary-Ann Warren, Dustin Royal, Ridley Landon, Rena Peters, Raine Schwarz) *Ghosts (Mizore Soryu, Zach Jamis, Kari Nichols) *All the Untested Virtue (William Sears, Nick Reid) *The Cloud Minders (Autumn O'Leary, Ericka Bradley) *Blackout (Liz Polanski, Kimberly Nguyen, Mirabelle Nesa) *Alone in the Dark (Alex White) *Sprint for the Finish Line (Andrew Mitchell, Hayley Kelly, Ema Ryan) *Amazing Journey/Sparks (Aston Bennett, Eiko Haraguchi, Anna Chase) *The Gods Hate Us (Celeste Beaumont, Meredith Hemmings, Kayla McArthur) *Intermission (Maxwell Lombardi) *Anthem for Doomed Youth (Acacia Salinger, Thea Kairos, Charlene Norris, Joe Rios, Ricky Fortino) *Peripeteia (Brendan Wallace, Steven Hunt, Peter Siu, Jacquard Broughten) *Lost (Francesca Fiametta) *The Gully (Liz Polanski, Brendan Wallace, Mirabelle Nesa, Jeremy Franco, Garrett Hunter, Madeleine Smith, Carla Conners) *The Ultimate Party (Thea Kairos) Bodies: : Sally Connelly (Lying on her back some distance away from a tunnel entrance, stabbed in the throat) : Cyrille LaBlanche (Lying on her front close to Sally, stabbed in the back with facial injuries) : Tony Russo (Lying inside one of the tunnels, axed in the head) : Tom Guthrie (Head beaten in inside one of the tunnels) : Rekka Saionji (Head kicked in inside one of the tunnels, kneecap shot out) : David Anderson (Nose smashed in inside one of the tunnels, not far from Tom) : Daisuke Nagazawa (Lying in one of the tunnels, neck blown apart) : William Sears (One eye destroyed and head smashed in inside one of the tunnels, t-shirt covering head) : Andrew Mitchell (Outside a tunnel entrance, shot multiple times in the torso) : Carla Conners (Outside the tunnels, head blown from body) : Steven Hunt (Lying deep within the mountain, shot in leg) : Liz Polanski (In the tunnels, shot, throat and surrounding area seriously burnt/bandaged) : Ricky Fortino (Lying against a tunnel wall, neck blown apart) : Mirabelle Nesa (Bullet wound in gut and head, lying face down near a four-way tunnel intersection) : Jacquard Broughten (Bullet wound to cheek, slumped against a wall of one of the tunnels) : Francesca Fiametta (Lying on the ground, neck blown apart) : Thea Kairos (Lying beneath a hole in the ceiling, neck blown apart) The Groundskeeper's Hut The groundskeeper of the manor used to live in this small cottage. The room also functioned as a storage facility for a number of tools used to keep the grounds neat and tidy. Surrounding the area is a well kept garden which was probably meant for the manor's owner, though it seems that the caretaker took as much pride in tending to it as the owner took in viewing it. : Danger Zone: Day 2, Day 9 Threads in chronological order: *We're All Guilty Anyways (Hayley Kelly, Madelyn Prowers) *Where is My Mind? (Owen Rothschild, Robert Barron, Phillip Ward, Charlotte Cave, Sally Connelly, Petrushka Ivanova, Milo Taylor, Clio Gabriella, Rose Codreanu, Luke Templeton) *Going Round in Circles (Robert Barron, Edward Belmont, Rachel Gettys, Raymond Dawson, Neill Robertson, Hayley Kelly, Kyle Portman, Ema Ryan) *Pleather for Breakfast (Hayley Kelly, Kyle Portman, Ema Ryan) *That's a bout. Salute. Shake hands. (Ben Powell, Brendan Wallace, Courtney Bradley) *I'll Huff and I'll Puff (Garry Villette, Sunil Savarkar, Rena Peters, Dustin Royal) *And a Buck Short (Jennifer Perez, Melissa Li) *Dead Girls (Kimberly Nguyen) *This Side of Paradise (Mary-Ann Warren, Peter Siu) Bodies: : Petrushka Ivanova (Lying outside the hut on her back, shot in the chest) : Rose Codreanu (Lying on the bed, neck blown apart) : Edward Belmont (Lying outside the hut, head smashed on a rock) : Ben Powell (Lying outside the hut, shot in chest) : Mary-Ann Warren (Lying on the floor, shot in the head) The Fun Fair As students move farther west from the mansion, they will discover what looks to be a small fair of some sort. It has a small red and gold Ferris wheel and an ornate carousel nearby. The rides are in poor repair, going to rust and with their once brightly paint fading and chipped. : Danger Zone: Day 5 Threads in chronological order: *Break Up And Break Down (Anna Chase, Leila Langford, Kitty Gittschall, Kyle Portman, Gracie Wainright, Roland Harte, Dave Morrison, Isabel Guerra, Alex Rasputin, Robert Lerger, Alexander Campbell, Hayley Kelly, Steve Barnes, Charlene Norris, Madelyn Prowers) *Goodnight and Go (Clio Gabriella) *The Various Downsides of Becoming "Paranoid as Balls" (Jay Holland, Janet Binachi, Carla Conners, Nick LeMonde, Teo Weinstock, Rekka Saionji, Gracie Wainright) *Later, Buddy (Marty Lovett, Joshua Krakowski, Quincy Jones, Tiffany Chanders, Aston Bennett, Anna Chase, Nick Reid) *The Birth and Death of the Day (Jasper-Declan MacDermott) *The Ground Won't Break To Save Your Fall (Ilario Fiametta III, Rhory Anne Broderick) *Rule the World (Alex White) *The Hour of Triumph (Leila Langford) Bodies: : Steve Barnes (In the middle of the fun fair, decapitated) : Joshua Krakowski (Buried in a shallow grave near the carousel, shot in the temple at close range) : Marty Lovett (Buried next to Joshua, run through the heart with a sword) Hall of Mirrors A prominent part of the fun fair is the house of mirrors. However, the power is out, making it difficult for a student to see whether they are looking at a reflection - or the real thing. The building is complex even given its purpose, standing two stories tall. : Danger Zone: Day 11 (BKA) Threads in chronological order: *Mirror Mirror (Isabel Guerra, Meredith Hemmings, Roland Harte, Dave Morrison, Scott McGregor, Steve Barnes, Jonathan Jarocki) *Watch Your Step (Marco Stonecastle, Roman Jackson, Acacia Salinger, Simon Telamon, Thea Kairos, Autumn O'Leary, Ricky Fortino, Jason Clarke, Raine Schwarz, Rena Peters, Ridley Landon) *Not What I was Expecting (Jessica Pentangeli, Alex Jackson, Julian Avery) *Laisse tomber les filles (Rhory Anne Broderick, William Davis, Logan Reynolds, Marion Summers) *Take Back The Fear (Staffan Kronwall, Darren Locke, Evelyn Reed, Nik Kronwall, Fiona Sparki, Autumn O'Leary) *A Day Late (Jennifer Perez, Melissa Li) *Bait and Switch (Nick Reid) *To Die Hating Them, That Was Freedom (Alan Rickhall, Joe Rios) *The Dream Was Just The Same (Maf Tuigamala) *The Ballad of Ackbar (Kris Hartmann, Roland Hayes, Harun Kemal) *In For a Penny, In For a Pound (Ericka Bradley, Meredith Hemmings, Thea Kairos) Bodies: : Darren Locke (Lying outside the building in the middle of several shards of glass, cut up badly) : Evelyn Reed (Lying in a hall on the first floor next to Logan Reynolds, inflicted with postmortem wounds from trampling and shotgun fire) : Nik Kronwall (Lying outside the building, shot in the chest) : Staffan Kronwall (Lying outside the building, axed in the chest, close to Nik) : Logan Reynolds (Lying against a shattered mirror near Evelyn Reed, shotgunned in the chest multiple times) : Marion Summers (Lying at the top of the staircase, shot in the heart) : William Davis (Lying near the staircase on the second floor, throat slit, face smashed in) : Alan Rickhall (Lying in front of the door on his back. A half torn photograph of him and Zoey Desantra (NPC) next to him.) : Roland Hayes (A bloody mess near the remains of a bag) : Damage: A corner of the upper level was destroyed in an explosion, and several pieces of glass and mirror are scattered outside the building. One wall on the bottom floor boasts a large hole, with interior wiring ripped out. Gazebo At the westernmost part of the grounds of the Fun Fair lies a simple white gazebo with flower beds at each entrance. The gazebo is, coincidentally enough, highly similar to the one on the grounds of Bayview Secondary School, bringing a touch of nostalgic familiarity to the situation. : Danger Zone: Day 9 Threads in chronological order: *Death is not a Game (Aaron Hughes, Tom Guthrie, Francine Moreau, Lily Ainsworth, Aileen Borden, Rekka Saionji) *The Right Thing for the Wrong Reasons (Maxwell Lombardi, Daniel Vaughan, Reiko Ishida, Evelyn Reed, Janet Claymont, Samantha Ridley, Nick Reid) *Death at a Funeral (Meredith Hemmings, Alice Blake) *Cleanliness and Lonliness (Content Warning) (Meredith Hemmings, Thea Kairos, Evelyn Reed, Sofia Martelli, Jason Clarke, Sebastian Decartes, Charlene Norris, Ricky Fortino, Madelyn Prowers) *Beyond Awkward (Content Warning) (Rosa Fiametta, Jimmy Brennan) *Doesn't Matter, I had sex (Content Warning) (Jimmy Brennan, JJ Sturn, Claire Lambert, Rosa Fiametta) *Bitti Rüya (Harun Kemal, Rashid Hassan, Roland Hayes) *this topic contains serious koch (Josie Vernon) *Never To Be Found (Quincy Jones, Aston Bennett, Joe Rios) Bodies: : Daniel Vaughan (Lying by the gazebo, body badly burned, face covered by a black handkerchief) : JJ Sturn (Lying in the Gazebo, shot in the chest and head) : Rashid Hassan (Lying faceup near the gazebo, shot in the neck) : Quincy Jones (Lying in the gazebo, gunshot wounds to leg, elbow, and chest) The Greens Once the students leave the mansion grounds they will find a small area used for athletic activity. It seems that the owner was one who enjoyed his fair share of exercise. Going north, students will find a tennis court surrounded by an unlocked plastic link fence. Those going south will find a sloped putting green as well as a small but deep bunker. : Danger Zone: Day 2, Day 8, Day 11 (Ninth Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *The Cult of... (Jimmy Robertson, Samantha Ridley, Alan Rickhall) *What She Came For (Jamie Li, Lily Ainsworth, Rekka Saionji, Dawne Jiang) *White Knight Nightmare (Peter Siu, Alexander Campbell, Jonathan Jarocki, Charlene Norris, Eiko Haraguchi, Hayley Kelly, Madelyn Prowers) *Pride and Glory (Ivan Kuznetsov) *Not an Easy Out (Lucas Lupradio, Ericka Bradley, Peter Siu, Eiko Haraguchi) *Day of the Dove (Isabel Guerra, Helen Wilson, Charlotte DuClare, Dave Morrison, Tyler Franklin, Winnie Clark) *Thank You For Being A Friend (Carol Burke, Reiko Ishida, Rizzo Vitoria) *Aimless (Isaiah Garvey, Leila Langford, Ricky Fortino) *The Sound of Silence (Tabi Gweneth, Ivan Kuznetsov) *Birdland (Brendan Wallace, Aislyn McCreery, Saul Fetteralf, Joss Joiner) *Classy, Not Classic (Vivien Morin, Alex Jackson) *Nothing To See (Kevin Warick, Ilario Fiametta III) *Overdose on Adrenaline (Alex White, William Hearst, Rena Peters) *Four Minutes (David Meramac) Bodies: : Dawne Jiang (On the tennis court, neck blown apart) : Lucas Lupradio (On the putting green, neck and wrist slashed with gunshot wound to stomach) : Rizzo Vitoria (In a bush by the side of the putting green, gunshot wounds to the thigh and head) : Carol Burke (Lying beside the bush, strangled) : Isaiah Garvey (Lying near one of the bunkers at the foot of a hill, head beaten in) : Kevin Warick (Shot in the gut in a sand bunker) : William Hearst (Lying on the green, shivved in the chest) : Rena Peters (Lying near William, stabbed repeatedly) : David Meramac (On a hill, neck blown apart) The Logging Road The logging road leading from the sawmill to the woods separates both halves of the felled forest. It shows a lot of recent use, with tracks from the logging trucks grooved into dirt. In the middle of the road is one of the logging trucks, still with its last load of cargo. The keys are nowhere to be found in or around the truck. Though it won't be moving, the truck provides the closest amount of cover for at least a mile radius. Threads in chronological order: *Wood and Wire (Daniel Kensrue, Maria Graham, Paige Strand, Dustin Royal, Cassidy Wakemore) *Wants and Needs (Imraan Al-Hariq, Mike Moretti, Violet Druce, Madeleine Smith, Vivien Morin, Edward Belmont, Jonathan Jarocki) *Lean on Me (Reiko Ishida. Kris Hartmann, Etain Brennan, Carol Burke, Simon Grey, Maxwell Lombardi, Gary Griffith) *It's hard to walk tall when you're small (Ema Ryan, Janet Victoriee-Ser, Josie Vernon, Sierra Manning, Steven Hunt) *The Middle Children of History (Garrett Hunter, Madeleine Smith, Mirabelle Nesa) *The Magi (Raymond Dawson, Neill Robertson, Robert Barron, Alex White) *Enter the Death Squad (Sofia Martelli) *Keep On Smiling (Jennifer Perez, Harun Kemal, Sarah Tan, Nick Reid, Melissa Li, Sapphire McLeod, Rashid Hassan, Stacy Hart) *So Far Away From Home (Peter McCue, Kaitlin Anderheim) *You Always Get What's Coming (Imraan Al-Hariq) *Eep. (Remy Kim, George Leidman, Gloria Benson, Micheal Raynor, Sarah Tan, Stacy Hart, Ericka Bradley, Kari Nichols, Samya Franklin) *Not Too Far Away (Micheal Raynor, Kitty Gittschall) *Revolution (Bridget Connolly, Reiko Ishida, Sarah Xu) *Coming Home (Reiko Ishida) *Radio Nowhere (Raidon Naoko, Julian Avery, Peter Siu) *Who Died and Made You King of Anything? (Hayley Kelly, Ema Ryan, Janet Binachi) *Ever Since We Met... (Ema Ryan) *To Grandmother's House We Go (Alex White) *Et dans ces instants, j'aimerais être comme toi par moment (Ema Ryan, Meredith Hemmings) *Awe of She (Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth) *Friends Departed (Violet Druce, Madeleine Smith) Bodies: : Jonathan Jarocki (Lying on back near the truck, shot multiple times) : Simon Grey (Lying on back besides truck, face destroyed by multiple bullets) : Janet Victoriee-Ser (At the bottom of the river) : Sofia Martelli (Lying near a log, collar blown) : Kari Nichols (Lying near the bridge, shot in the side, surrounded by shell casings and a shattered Rubik's cube) : Stacy Hart (Lying near the bridge, shot multiple times in chest) : Remy Kim (Lying near Stacy, shot in the back of the head) : Gloria Benson (Lying near Remy, bloody head wounds, stabbed in the arm) : Micheal Raynor (Lying near a truck, head bashed in) : Janet Binachi (Lying on the road, multiple gunshot wounds) : Meredith Hemmings (Lying face down, gunshot wound to chest and throat crushed) : Violet Druce (Lying face down, multiple gunshot wounds) The Warehouse North of the residential district is a large building containing all of the cargo from the logging industry as well as general supplies. In this building there is a series of red and blue cargo boxes that form a giant maze, in turn providing some amount of decent cover. All the boxes are locked shut with large padlocks, making them impossible to open. : Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 9, Day 11 (Tenth Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *The One Who Got Us Out... (Morgan Leftowitz, Jennifer Romita) *Pearl and Destiny (Carly Dooley, Marion Summers, George Leidman, Jasper-Declan MacDermott, Stacy Hart, Kari Nichols, Sarah Tan, Brendan Wallace) *The Mercenary (Maxwell Crowe) *Twists and turns (Trevor Duncan, Gary Griffith, Simon Telamon, Teo Weinstock, Nick LeMonde, Sarah Tan, Clio Gabriella, Gracie Wainright) *Cabin Fever (Darren Locke, Jamie Li) *Paper Tigers (Ilario Fiametta III) *Breaking Down the Wall (Marco Stonecastle, Maxwell Lombardi) *Shaker (Jessie Anderson, Imraan Al-Hariq) *Where House? (Rein Bumgarner, Alex Jackson, Jessica Pentangeli, Gary Griffith) *Legoland Empire (Maf Tuigamala, Nathan Choultard, Saul Fetteralf, Felicia Carmichael, Joss Joiner, Jason Harris, Tiffany Chanders, Quincy Jones) Bodies: : Marco Stonecastle (Lying down outside the back of the warehouse with gunshot wounds to kneecaps and lower back) : Rein Bumgarner (Next to Gary, crushed under a stack of heavy crates) : Gary Griffith (Next to Rein, crushed under a stack of heavy crates) : Tiffany Chanders (Dead in the middle of the warehouse, single gunshot to the chest) The Residential Area The residential area used to house the miners, loggers, and mansion staff. Houses, mainly ranch-style and small, are arranged on one half of the U-shaped town. The other side of the U is home to a pub, a grocery store, a small convenience store, and a recreation center containing a gym and a small movie theater. : Danger Zone: Day 6 Threads in chronological order: *A Pit Stop of Sorts (Simon Fletcher, R.J. Lowe, Kris Hartmann, Zach Jamis, Ash Morrison, Samya Franklin) *The Quiet Lives Of Baron Saturday (Mizore Soryu, Raidon Naoko) *Reconstitution (Isaiah Garvey) *Conquistador (Ben Powell, Jacob Charles, Paige Strand, Sarah Atwell, Rob Jenkins, Adrian Staib, Marty Lovett, Daniel Kensrue) *Shelter From the Storm (Allen Birkman, Carla Conners, Jennifer Perez, Mike Jeffries, Robert Lerger, Lucy Ashmore, William Davis, Janet Victoriee-Ser) *Rest and Relaxation (Harold Fisher, William Sears, Hilary Strand, Chadd Crossen, Eva Lancaster) *Laurel and Hardy Got NOTHIN' On Us (Craig Hoyle, Trent Savage) *No Turning Back (Raidon Naoko, Scott McGregor, Julian Avery) *I Got a Hand, So I Got a Fist (Julian Avery) *God's Unwanted Children (Garrett Hunter, Liz Polanski) *Metalcrafting (Liz Polanski) *Star-Crossed Lover (Janet Claymont) *March to Your Death (Peter Siu, William Hearst, Eiko Haraguchi) *Where Do You Go From Here? (Aaron Hughes, Aileen Borden, Yelizaveta Volkova, Lillian Hayes, Richard Han, R.J. Lowe, Mary-Ann Warren, David Matson, Owen Rothschild) *The Moon is Laughing at You (Zach Jamis, Dustin Royal, Maria Graham, Samya Franklin, Simon Fletcher, Christopher Carlson, Ash Morrison, Cassidy Wakemore, Mizore Soryu, George Leidman, Trent Savage) *The Hardest Part (Reiko Ishida) *Civilization at any Price (Alice Blake, Victoria Logan, Raidon Naoko) *Burn the Louvre (Garrett Hunter, Lucy Ashmore, Andrea Raymer, David Matson, Allen Birkman, Joe Rios) *from the tit to the bone (Content Warning) (Rhory Anne Broderick) *In the House, In A Heartbeat (Maxwell Lombardi) *All's Fair (Raidon Naoko, Mizore Soryu, Victoria Logan, Jacob Charles, Colin Falcone) *No Crying Allowed (Gloria Benson, George Leidman, Maria Graham, Duncan McMahon, Micheal Raynor, Cassidy Wakemore, Maxwell Lombardi) *Alex in Sunderland (Alexander Seymour, Remy Kim) *The Long Road Home (Sarah Xu , Bridget Connolly, Dutchy Ayers, Kimberly Nguyen, Roland Hayes, Joe Rios, Alan Rickhall) *Just a Kid, Napping (Tyler Franklin, Sarah Atwell, Annaliese Hansen, Alice Boucher) *Meet Again (Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth, Simon Telamon, Clio Gabriella) *Sedation (Content Warning) (Sarah Xu , Bridget Connolly) *The Man Your Man Could Smell Like (Raymond Dawson, Annaliese Hansen, Isabel Guerra, Alex Jackson, Jimmy Brennan, Rosa Fiametta, Allen Birkman, Felicia Carmichael) *Throw It On a Fire (Violet Druce, Michael Moretti) *Back in St. Paul, if Just for an Evening... (Content Warning) (Peter McCue, Kaitlin Anderheim, Imraan Al-Hariq) *Monsters (Content Warning) (Alex White, Annaliese Hansen, Allen Birkman, Isabel Guerra, Raymond Dawson, Alex Jackson, Rosa Fiametta, Felicia Carmichael, Jimmy Brennan, Andrea Raymer) *Maria Graham's Series of Unfortunate Events (Maria Graham, Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth, Imraan Al-Hariq) *Deep Warm Drunk (Kitty Gittschall, Fiona Sparki, Autumn O'Leary) *Mistaken Identity (Garry Villette, Saul Fetteralf) *Lies, lies, lies (Aaron Hughes, Charlotte DuClare, Aileen Borden) *No One Here Gets Out Alive (Content Warning) (Jimmy Brennan, Zach Jamis, Samya Franklin) *The Wolfman Cometh (Saul Fetteralf) *Through and Through (Ericka Bradley) *Wandering Minds (Madeleine Smith) *Glitter & Rot (Josie Vernon, Nick LeMonde) *Director's Cut (Ema Ryan, Nick LeMonde) *Whistling in The Dark (Aaron Hughes, Madeleine Smith) *Used to be a sweet girl... (Ema Ryan) *Rapture (Raidon Naoko) *Camping Out (Reiko Ishida, Ericka Bradley) *Finalizing Plans (Aaron Hughes, Aston Bennett) *Maladjusted (Ema Ryan) *All the World Has Come To See the End (Leila Langford) *The Mighty Sparrow (Tabi Gweneth, Ivan Kuznetsov, Aston Bennett, Aaron Hughes) Bodies: : Paige Strand (Buried in a shallow grave about 50 meters outside of the house she was shot in) : Scott McGregor (Faceup in a house, hat placed on head) : Lucy Ashmore (Inside one of the houses, neck blown apart) : Duncan McMahon (Lying in one of the houses, bullet wounds in back) : Clio Gabriella (Lying in the street, bullet wound to the side) : Victoria Logan (Lying by one of the houses' staircases, bullet wound in gut) : Jacob Charles (Lying near Victoria Logan, bullet wound in chest, cap covering face) : Alexander Seymour (Lying a short distance from town, head blown off from collar detonation) : Annaliese Hansen (Buried in a shallow grave near the grocery store) : Rosa Fiametta (Buried in a shallow grave near the grocery store) : Autumn O'Leary (Lying inside the pub, gunshot wound to head) : Maria Graham (Lying in one of the houses, multiple wounds and bruises across body) : Samya Franklin (Inside a house, crushed under shelves) : Josie Vernon (Leaning against a tree, gunshot wound to head) : Nick LeMonde (Lying outside, gunshot wound to the head) : Raidon Naoko (Inside a house, multiple gunshot wounds) : Aston Bennett (Lying outside, gunshot wound to the chest) : Aaron Hughes (Lying inside at the foot of some stairs, head trauma and gunshot wound to chest) : Tabi Gweneth (Lying inside on a bed, gunshot wound to torso) : Ema Ryan (Lying outside, multiple gunshot wounds) Island Map At the beginning of SOTF V4, an image of an island containing all the areas of V4 was posted to the forums by Che Cluevara crediting the design to Mimi. Throughout SOTF, the image has been used as a guide as to where the areas of SOTF V4 are in conjunction with other areas.http://s10.zetaboards.com/SOTF_V2/single/?p=8635286&t=7285063 Original thread References Category:Locations